Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VIII : ISADORA
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Agora é o passado do Escorpião que será revelado. Mas qual é a ligação entre ele a jovem dona da floricultura. Em meio a Toca do Baco, esse segredo será revelado.
1. Em meados de uma guerra

Domo pessoal

Dessa vez quem aparece para fazer a abertura de Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VIII sou eu, é isso mesmo. Dama 9 em pessoa.

Bom, sei que muitas pessoas já me questionaram sobre isso, alguns até acharam que eu estava torturando e abusando do pobre do Milo, mas vocês sabem, tudo é por um propósito maior (ignorem meu sorrisinho MdM, please).

Então, pensando nas inúmeras fãs dele, resolvi explicar na integra como ele e a Isadora se conheceram, espero que não fiquem bravos comigo, mas nem tudo é o que parece ser e vocês vão notar isso no decorrer da historia com as surpresas e fatos reveladores que mudaram definitivamente a vida do Escorpião.

Antes de iniciarmos mais essa crônica, só gostaria de avisar, ela se passa em meados a batalha de Crônicas, quando Milo enfrenta pela primeira vez um dos espectros e ele é nada mais nada menos do que o Príncipe Heitor, um dos maiores heróis gregos que lutaram para defender os portões de Tróia.

Sinceramente espero que gostem...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

_"**O amor é a única força capaz de transformar um inimigo num amigo".**_

**_Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VIII.**

**ISADORA **

**I – Era de Caos.**

Passou a mão insistentemente pela testa, tentando afastar os fios azuis que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Nunca mais iria subestimar outro adversário como aquele. Não negava que se Heitor estivesse em boas condições e soubesse pelo que lutar, seria um oponente invencível.

Era realmente uma pena que um grande herói mítico como ele, houvesse se reduzido a mais um espectro de Chronos invocado por Céos para essa nova Gigantomaquia.

-Pelos deuses, preciso de um banho; Milo murmurou, enquanto a passos lentos atravessava o bosque que ligava o Cabo ao santuário.

Ainda sentia seu braço arder devido a um corte que fizera, mas isso era pouco do que poderia estar reservado para o fim. A cada novo dia que passava, o cosmo de Chronos ficava mais aterrador e o nível dos espectros enviados estava aumentando; ele pensou, lembrando-se que no dia anterior Aiolia fora mandado a Minos enfrentar o juiz do inferno e o minotauro, a tendência agora era só piorar.

**-VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, AMAZONA;** estancou surpreso, ao ouvir acompanhado dessa voz, um grito feminino de dor, não muito longe de onde estava.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ele se perguntou.

Como gostaria de estar em condições de correr, mas depois de tudo aquilo, seu caminhar resumia-se a tentativas frustradas de passos rápidos, porém não podia deixar que alguém em perigo ficasse sem receber ajuda.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo, não poderia se deixar levar pelo cansaço e deixar de treinar. Olhou para os lados notando estar sozinha naquela parte do bosque. Ótimo; ela pensou, sentando-se em baixo de uma arvore, cruzando as pernas, na típica posição de lótus.

Estendeu as mãos para frente, elevando seu cosmo lentamente. Do chão gramado um delicado brotinho começou a formar-se, aos poucos tomando a força de uma bela rosa vermelha.

-Ora. Ora. Uma amazona por aqui; ouviu uma voz debochada a sua frente, enquanto abria os olhos rapidamente, vendo que quem falara acabara de pisar sobre a rosa, destruindo-a.

-O que quer? –Isadora perguntou, num tom frio de voz, pouco característico de sua personalidade.

-Mestre Ares já avisou que não quer amazonas nos limites dos cavaleiros; Marco um dos aspirantes a cavaleiro falou, com seu habitual tom prepotente.

-Não estou vendo nenhum cavaleiro por aqui, ou você vê? –a jovem de melenas verde-claras perguntou, levantando-se.

-Vai pagar caro por essa afronta amazona; ele falou, preparando-se para atacar.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você; ela avisou, na melhor das 'boas' intenções.

-Porque, vai me matar com uma rosa? –Marco perguntou debochado, ignorando completamente a possibilidade disso realmente acontecer, ao tomar como base o próprio cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes, que há pouco tempo retornara ao santuário e no teste final dizimara pelo menos dez aspirantes que pretendiam concorrer à armadura, embora nenhum deles tenha sido grande adversário.

-Talvez; ela falou vagamente.

Momentos depois os dois enfrentavam-se numa luta ferrenha. Socos, chutes, voadoras. Os golpes eram violentos e pesados. O que surpreendeu o cavaleiro fora o fato daquela amazona ser bem mais forte do que pensara, embora tivesse certeza de que ela era novata no santuário.

-Vou acabar com você garota; ele vociferou, afastando-se rapidamente, para aumentar a intensidade da investida.

-Idiota; Isadora rebateu, porém não contava que num rápido movimento as unhas da mão direita dele, se alongarem, precisamente a do dedo indicador e do meio, como se fossem presas. Com agressividade, cravou as unhas sobre o abdômen da jovem na lateral direita.

Sentiu uma dor latejante, os olhos ficaram marejados, mas não pretendia dar o gosto a ele de chorar; ela pensou, respirando com dificuldade, sendo prensada contra o troco de uma arvore.

-Aonde esta toda aquela prepotência, garota? –Marco perguntou, sentindo aos poucos sua mão ficar completamente coberta por sangue.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para rebater, porém a voz simplesmente não saiu.

-Já que você vai morrer mesmo, não fará mal algum eu ver seu rosto, não é; ele comentou, levando a outra mão sobre a mascara de prata.

-N-não ouse; Isadora falou, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

-Você não pode me impedir; ele rebateu.

-Posso morrer, mas vou te levar comigo; a jovem falou, segurando lhe a mão, antes que a mascara caísse.

-O que? –Marco perguntou surpreso, sentiu o punho doer devido à pressão dos dedos da jovem sobre ele.

Ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com a mascara de prata, engoliu em seco, poderia ser uma mascara inexpressiva, mas conseguia sentir o olhar dela e o cosmo aterrador que mal sentira, manifestar-se de maneira devastadora.

Uma forte explosão aconteceu, jogando-o para a outra extremidade daquela clareira, batendo as costas contra uma arvore. Isadora caiu de joelhos no chão, levando uma das mãos ao abdômen para estancar o sangue.

-Acha que isso pode acabar comigo, amazona? –ele perguntou, levantando-se e passando a mão pelo canto dos lábios.

Mal deu dois passos varias eras brotaram da terra, envolvendo o corpo dele, momentos depois, o corpo inerte e sem vida caiu sobre o chão, com uma rosa branca cravada no peito.

Fechou os olhos pedindo aos deuses que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e que aquilo não houvesse realmente acontecido; Isadora pensou, sentindo o corpo pesar. A realidade atingiu-a de forma aterradora, será que seria sempre assim, matar para sobreviver, como animais? –ela se perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

O corpo ficou mais pesado, fazendo-a pender para frente, indo de encontro ao chão, porém a queda nunca veio, um par de braços fortes a ampararam, impedindo a queda.

Tudo ficou escuro, não sentia mais nada. Caindo assim na inconsciência, completamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu a cabeça latejar, as imagens de tudo o que aconteceu voltou a sua mente, fazendo as lagrimas caírem impiedosas. Levou uma das mãos sobre a face, sentindo a prata fria sobre a pele.

Arregalou os olhos, era pra ter morrido; Isadora pensou, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Ai; ela gemeu, caindo novamente sobre a cama. Apertou os olhos, sentindo novamente a dor sobre o abdômen.

Instintivamente levou uma das mãos até lá, notando que a ponta dos dedos ficara levemente avermelhada, pelo visto ainda sangrava; ela pensou.

Tentou olhar a sua volta, mas não conseguia mover-se sem sentir dor. Estava em um quarto, mas aonde? E de quem? Sendo que a ultima coisa que lembrava era de ter lutado contra um dos novos aspirantes a cavaleiro do santuário, que por sinal, era devoto praticante das crueldades de Ares, ter conjurado uma rosa e o acertado, mais nada.

Respirou pesadamente, não podia ficar em um lugar que não conhecia, muito menos sem saber quem lhe salvara, ou pior, se realmente estava salva.

Embora a verdade doesse de mais, tinha noção da realidade e da dor que sentia por ter acabado com a vida de alguém. Mesmo sendo em legitima defesa, não admitia que ninguém, uma pessoa comum ou cavaleiro/amazona, fizesse tal coisa, embora estivessem em tempos de guerra e a morte de alguém fosse até fato normal em meio a esse cenário tétrico, não conseguia admitir que havia feito algo tão desumano.

Levou a mão aos lábios tentando abafar um soluço. Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar-se.

Prendeu a respiração ao ouvir vocês exaltadas vindo de outro cômodo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você tem a mínima noção do quanto é irresponsável, Escorpião? –o homem mais próximo de Deus falou, alterando o tom de voz.

-Shaka, eu realmente não me importo com a sua opinião; Milo respondeu, mantendo-se confortavelmente sentado num dos sofás da sala principal de seu templo, enquanto o cavaleiro jazia em outro.

-Oras; ele exasperou.

-Não iria deixá-la morrer, não importa o que você diga; Milo falou, com a voz bem mais calma que a de Shaka.

-Se mais al-...;

-Ninguém vai saber se você não contar; ele o cortou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não vou compactuar com as suas irresponsabilidades; Shaka falou, veemente.

-Ah, você vai sim; Milo falou, levantando-se e parando em frente ao cavaleiro com um olhar perigoso. –Estou pouco me lixando para essa sua falsa moral e o patético do Ares, sabe, ainda me pergunto, quem é mais traidor, Aioros por tentar matar Athena ou vocês que não passam de cães hipócritas que abanam o rabo quando o Ares bate o pé; ele falou, seco.

-Não sabia que era dado a copiar frases dos outros; Shaka rebateu sarcástico, porém a uma fração de segundo de mandar o cavaleiro para um dos infernos de Virgem.

-Pelo menos nisso o Mú tem razão, é a realidade do que somos; Milo falou, lembrando-se que fora exatamente isso que o ariano lhe dissera no dia que deixara o santuário, após a morte de Shion, quando Ares fora anunciado como novo Grande Mestre no lugar do 'irmão'.

-Não pode mantê-la aqui; o virginiano avisou.

-Mas vou; o Escorpião rebateu em desafio. –E ela vai ficar sob a minha guarda até que esteja recuperada;

-Impossível, é loucura; ele exasperou.

-Shaka, vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui; Milo começou, passando a mão displicente pelos cabelos. –Esse templo é **meu**, quem a salvou fui **eu **e quem manda aqui sou **eu. **Essa é a minha prerrogativa. Isso não lhe diz respeito e só mais uma coisa, meu caro Shaka, conte isso a alguém e vou te deixar tão furado que as servas do templo do Ares vão te confundir com uma peneira; ele falou em tom ameaçador.

-Isso é uma ameaça, cavaleiro? –Shaka perguntou, embora os orbes estivessem fechados, o cosmo elevou-se perigosamente.

-Promessa, não sou de ameaçar Shaka, mas é melhor dormir de olhos abertos se andar falando alguma besteira por ai; Milo falou, encaminhando-se para a porta e abrindo-a. –Tenha um bom dia; ele completou, com um sorriso radiante, como se aquela discussão não houvesse acontecido.

-É melhor tomar cuidado Milo, dessa vez, pode ter sido eu a ver você trazendo uma amazona para Escorpião, mas da próxima pode ser outra pessoa que não seja tão condizente assim com você; ele falou, saindo a passos rápidos do templo de Escorpião;

-Sabe Shaka, to pagando pra ver; ele rebateu, despreocupadamente. Poderia ser pretensão demais agir daquela forma, mas não podia permitir que aquela garota morresse sem tentar ao menos ajudá-la.

Agora quem ele pensava que era, alguém que se diz o homem mais próximo de Deus, mas que matava friamente, como um demônio. Queria lhe dar alguma lição de responsabilidade, definitivamente não se importava de ter de enfrentar nenhum daqueles cavaleiros para mantê-la protegida em seu templo.

Fechou a porta entrando no templo novamente, era melhor ir ver como ela estava; ele pensou, lembrando-se que encontrara a amazona praticamente morta, ela teve muita sorte.

Abriu a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho algum, só um pouco mais de tempo e seu cosmo já estaria restabelecido e poderia curá-la, já que conseguira apenas fazer um pequeno curativo para estancar o sangue e impedi-la de morrer.

Deparou-se com a amazona ainda deitada na mesma posição que a deixara, porém a camisa que ela usava estava com uma mancha vermelha, prova de que ela tentara se mover, mesmo que inconsciente e o corte voltara a abrir.

Aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se na beira da mesma. Sobre o criado mudo estava uma bacia com água morna e ataduras para curativos, suspirou cansado, provavelmente ela ficaria com febre, se já não estivesse; ele pensou, levando a ponta dos dedos até o pescoço da mesma.

-Não esta com febre ainda; Milo murmurou.

Voltou-se para ela, era melhor refazer o curativo, antes que o sangue secasse e acabasse colando sobre a pele e causasse um ferimento maior sobre os pontos sensíveis.

Delicadamente, abriu os botões de baixo da larga camisa que ela usava. Só esperava que ela não tentasse matá-lo depois por ter trocado-lhe as roupas; ele pensou, como ótimo conhecedor do temperamento de uma amazona, não pode evitar engolir em seco.

-O q-que es-ta fa-zen-do? –Isadora perguntou, retendo-lhe a mão.

-Esta acordada; Milo falou surpreso.

Para alguém que estava quase morta a momentos atrás, ela parecia bem forte ao impedi-lo de se aproximar agora.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou, com a voz num sussurro fraco.

-Calma, você esta segura aqui; Milo respondeu, com um olhar sereno, transmitindo-lhe confiança. –Agora me deixe cuidar de você e quando se recuperar, nós conversamos; ele completou.

Ela aquietou-se, vendo-o abrir os últimos botões da camisa na altura do abdômen sem mais resistências e retirar as faixas que havia colocado anteriormente, mas que agora estavam banhadas de sangue.

-Como é seu nome? –Milo perguntou, enquanto colocava as faixas sobre o criado, pegando dentro da bacia de água morna um pano úmido e torcendo.

-Isa-do-ra; ela respondeu. –Ai; ela gemeu, levando as mãos instintivamente sobre o machucado, mas Milo deteve-lhe a mão.

-Desculpe, não queria machucá-la; ele falou, ao ver que acabara pegando um ponto mais sensível.

-Não há porque se desculpar, você aqui cuidando de mim, quando era pra eu simplesmente estar morta; Isadora respondeu com a voz chorosa.

-Não pense nisso agora; Milo pediu, tentando acalmá-la, se ela ficasse agitada só pioraria as coisas.

-Como não pensar? –ela perguntou, num tom aflito de voz, ao pensar em tudo o que acontecera.

-Mas me diz uma coisa, sua mãe lhe deu esse nome por ser fã da Isadora Duncan? –ele perguntou, tentando desviar-lhe as atenções.

-Uhn? –Isadora murmurou, confusa.

-A bailarina; Milo completou.

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Minha mãe tinha uma certa fixação por ela, digamos que isso alimentasse o senso narcisista dela; ela respondeu, com um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmo.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou, confuso.

-(...) Meu corpo é o templo da minha arte. Eu exponho-o como altar para a adoração da beleza; Isadora falou com ar solene.(...) –Era a frase preferida dela;

-Agora eu entendo; ele murmurou, pelo pouco que conhecia da historia da bailaria, sabia de sua fama de 'Afrodite' entre mortais, devido a suas celebres frases, talento e devoção ao divino feminino.

Não demorou muito para colocar um novo curativo, optou por deixar aquela parte da camisa ainda aberta, até que pudesse ser trocada. Levantou-se da cama, com o intuito de se afastar, mas a mão de Isadora segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o.

-Obrigada Sr; ela sussurrou.

-Pode me chamar de Milo e não precisa agradecer, o melhor que você pode fazer é melhorar; ele respondeu, com um olhar calmo.

-...; Isadora assentiu, viu-o voltar-se para os pés da cama, puxando uma fina colcha, cobrindo-a.

-Vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer, não tente levantar ou se mexer; ele avisou.

-Não é necessário, eu já estou bem; ela falou prontamente, tentando se levantar, mas parou, respirando fundo ao sentir a dor retornar.

-Eu disse, é melhor ficar deitada e sem mexer; Milo falou, pacientemente. –Já volto, se precisar de algo só me chamar que eu venho logo; ele completou.

-...; Isadora assentiu, acomodando-se melhor na cama, vendo-o se distanciar, deixando a porta do quarto aberta, para caso ela chamasse conseguisse ouvir de qualquer lugar do templo.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair no sono, como o cavaleiro mesmo dissera, era melhor parar de pensar agora e apenas se recuperar. Se as Deusas do Destino quiseram que sobrevivesse, deveria ter um propósito se não teria morrido, agora só queria esquecer de tudo.

**Continua...**


	2. O Florescer de uma amizade

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Crônicas e Amor e Confusão VIII **

**ISADORA**

**Capitulo 2: O Florescer de uma amizade.**

**I – Confiar.**

Sentiu um calor reconfortante tocar-lhe a face. Da janela do quarto, os cálidos raios do sol entravam displicentes. Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a claridade. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu o corpo dolorido, o que lhe impossibilitou de fazer tal coisa.

Instintivamente, sua mão pousou sobre o curativo feito pelo cavaleiro. Suspirou pesadamente, a que ponto chegara. Que tipo de pessoa fora se tornar; ela pensou, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos, ao lembrar-se novamente de tudo o que acontecera e o porque de estar ali.

Sem se importar se o cavaleiro poderia ou não aparecer, retirou a mascara, deixando-a cair sobre o chão. Encolheu-se na cama, ignorando a dor sobre o abdômen, abraçou-se fortemente ao travesseiro macio, deixando as lagrimas rolarem livres por sua face.

Ouviu passos vindos do corredor, mas permaneceu imóvel. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho, porém escorregou, caindo com tudo no chão, ao deparar-se com a imagem da jovem que parecia dormir tranqüilamente em sua cama, mas isso não era o que prendeu sua atenção.

Um rastro úmido marcava de forma tão cruel a face angelical, chegava a ser um crime que alguém como ela estivesse sofrendo tanto; ele pensou, levantando-se do chão, notando que ela ainda estava imóvel.

Aproximou-se, com cautela e porque não dizer com uma porção de curiosidade. Prendeu a respiração surpreso, ao deparar-se com a idéia de que ela simplesmente abandonara a mascara.

Sempre ouvira falar sobre as duas opções, nunca uma saída pela tangente. Não que a idéia lhe desagradasse, agora desejava apenas saber o que poderia fazê-la simplesmente deixar tudo aquilo de lado.

-Isadora; Milo chamou num sussurro, sentando-se na beira da cama, apoiando a mão suavemente sobre o ombro da jovem.

Viu-a abrir os olhos e sentiu seu mundo desabar, ao deparar-se com aquele par de orbes rosados a transmitir uma tristeza tão grande, que pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sentira um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Precisamos conversar; ele falou, com a voz branda. Não querendo assustá-la, mas notou-a ficar tensa. –Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem;

Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas sabia que podia confiar. Estivera a ponto de bater nos portões de Hades e ele lhe salvara, ouvira a discussão que Milo tivera com o cavaleiro de Virgem. Não era certo que o comprometesse daquela forma, não era certo que causasse algum problema a ele; ela pensou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem novamente.

Sentiu o toque quente e delicado do cavaleiro sobre sua face, impedindo o caminho das lagrimas. Fitou-a com um olhar compreensivo, mesmo que não soubesse o porque de tanta dor, conseguia sentir perfeitamente o quão triste era o cosmo da jovem.

**II – Amigos acima de tudo.**

Olhou-se atentamente no espelho do banheiro, ainda estava pálida devido à perda de sangue, embora sendo curada pelo cosmo de Milo, a recuperação total ainda demoraria a acontecer.

Passou os dedos entre as melenas verdes, tentando alinhá-los e terminar de secá-los. Fechou o ultimo botão da camisa que vestia, ou melhor, aquilo parecia uma camisola; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

Milo lhe emprestara algumas roupas para que pudesse tomar um banho e ficar mais à vontade. Entre elas estava aquela camisa larga e a nada discreta samba-canção com estampa de Piu-Piu. Detalhe, ele apenas lhe entregara pedindo que não comentasse sobre isso.

Respirou fundo, terminando de se vestir e saindo do banheiro. Arrumou a cama, estendendo a colcha sobre ela e saiu do quarto, indo em direção a cozinha. Lembrou-se que Milo avisara que tinha uma reunião, mas que voltava logo.

Parou por um momento pensando, assim que se recuperasse teria de ir embora. Não podia mais permanecer no santuário e para a casa também não poderia voltar. Já fora um ataque de rebeldia querer se tornar amazona, contrariando os desejos narcisistas de sua mãe. Agora que as coisas mudaram de rumo, precisava decidir o que fazer, não podia deixar o cavaleiro arriscar-se por sua causa.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, entrou na cozinha a fim de procurar algo que fosse saudável e que não fosse congelado pra comer. Ouviu a porta abrindo-se, porém imaginou que fosse Milo que já voltava da reunião, abriu a torneira da pia, enchendo um copo de água.

Levou-o aos lábios, enquanto virava-se para trás. Deparou-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando de maneira fria e indiferente. O copo escapou de suas mãos, caindo no chão, partindo-se em vários fragmentos.

-Pensei que só aquele idiota fosse o irresponsável por aqui; a voz do cavaleiro de Virgem soou fria, cortante e com um 'Q' a mais de crueldade.

-Quem é você? –Isadora perguntou, tentando não parecer intimidada com a presença dele ali, mas sabia perfeitamente que o cavaleiro tinha ciência do terror que lhe infligia.

-Não se faça de ingênua, porque você não é; Shaka rebateu, de maneira perigosa.

-Que eu saiba o seu templo é o sexto e esse é o de Escorpião. Cavaleiro de Virgem; ela falou, adquirindo um olhar tão ou mais frio do que o dele.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Quem aquela menina atrevida estava pensando que era, para lhe afrontar daquela forma? –ele pensou, indignado. Quem sabe se retirasse um ou dois sentidos dela, ela perdesse aquele ar petulante.

-Vamos deixar de rodeios então; ele falou.

-Foi você que começou, com isso. Não eu; Isadora respondeu, encostando-se na beira da pia. Cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, desafiando-o.

-Vá embora do santuário; Shaka falou a queima roupa.

-Só? –a jovem provocou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-As amazonas estão desconfiando do seu sumiço e a morte do aspirante. Podem associar isso com a presença de Milo ao local e você não vai querer que ele tenha problemas, não é? –o cavaleiro falou em tom irônico.

Foi uma fração de segundos, quando ouviu os cacos de vidro quebrarem em mais fragmentos abaixo dos pés da jovem. E suas costas chocarem-se com violência contra a parede do corredor.

Teria perdido o controle de seu cosmo se não recobrasse a consciência. Mas deparou-se com um par de orbes vermelhos lhe fitando com a mais pura ira que sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas.

-Não tenho medo de você Shaka! –Isadora falou pausadamente. –Se você é o homem mais próximo de Deus, posso muito bem ser seu pior demônio. Não abuse da sorte por achar-se o melhor, quando não passa de um idiota medíocre; ela vociferou.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou, com os orbes serrados. Estranhamente não conseguia reagir e a pressão da mão da jovem em seu pescoço impedia que se movesse, sem que perdesse o fôlego ou o controle de seu próprio cosmo.

-Você veio aqui e disse o que queria. Agora vai calar a boca e me ouvir; Isadora mandou, mantendo a mão firmemente presa em volta do pescoço dele, de forma que não lhe tirasse o fôlego, porém o impedisse de reagir. –Você pode ser um cavaleiro, pode se achar um Deus, mas a partir do momento que você tirou a vida de alguém, você não passa de um verme como qualquer outro;

-Deveria se colocar nesse grupo também, afinal, as rosas que mataram aquele aspirante não foram de Afrodite; ele provocou.

-É exatamente por isso que vou embora do santuário. Não é porque você quer. Pelo contrario, não sabe como desejo te contrariar, apenas pra esfregar nessa sua carinha de anjo, que você não pode metade do que pensa poder; ela rebateu a provocação com sarcasmo e uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa.

Viu-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas não se abalou mais. Tinha coisas demais entaladas na garganta e precisava desabafar. Conversara com Milo, ele lhe ouvira e lhe aconselhara, mas não era o suficiente.

O que sentia era um desejo quase selvagem de socar a cara de alguém e aliviar aquilo. E o destino ironicamente colocara aquele cavaleiro prepotente em seu caminho e não seria nem um pouco arrogante de deixar essa chance passar.

-Mas pelo menos uma coisa acho que você já sabe, afinal, não deve ser tão idiota para ignorar isso; a jovem falou, afastando-se. –Não resolvi me tornar amazona e passar por todo esse inferno que é o treinamento para matar pessoas, mesmo que algumas mereçam. Essa missão é bem superior a isso, não me acho digna de ser hipócrita e continuar como se nada houvesse acontecido; ela completou.

Parou surpreso com o que ouvira da amazona. Não esperava esse tipo de reação. Nunca pensou que alguém fosse capaz de lhe desafiar daquela forma sem se importar em ser mandado pro inferno sem um pingo de piedade, mas de alguma forma entendia o porque do Escorpião ter se arriscando tanto para protegê-la.

Embora detestasse admitir, aquela garota prepotente tinha razão, mas no seu caso não podia deixar de ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Quanto a matar e ser hipócrita. Quem sabe, ninguém era santo; ele pensou.

A porta abriu-se num rompante e o dono do templo entrou, com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa, como se estivesse realmente a ponto de matar alguém.

-O que faz aqui, Shaka? –Milo perguntou.

-Já estou de saída Escorpião, não se preocupe; ele falou, recolocando a mascara de indiferença e sem olhar para trás deixou o templo.

Isadora fechou os olhos momentaneamente, suspirando cansada.

-Isadora; Milo falou, aproximando-se preocupado a ver no chão da cozinha marcas de sangue no formato dos pés da jovem.

Viu a jovem abrir os olhos, que agora estavam novamente com o tom suave de rosa, porém a palidez dela aumentara.

Sentiu o corpo pesar e tudo ficar escuro.

Correu rapidamente, amparando-a com os braços quando a viu cair. Suspendeu-a do chão, correndo até o quarto. Não acreditava que o cavaleiro tivera o disparate de cumprir aquilo.

Sabia que Shaka não lhe deixaria em paz enquanto não tomasse uma providencia com relação a amazona, mas antes que tivesse a chance de fazer algo, ele se adiantara. Não perdoaria o cavaleiro pelo que ele fez. Não sabia o que ele falara a Isadora, mas era imperdoável deixá-la naquele estado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu do templo a passos rápidos. Só parando em Virgem. Os olhos estavam fechados novamente, mas instintivamente levou a ponta dos dedos até a garganta. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desde que se tornara cavaleiro. Não sentia uma dor como aquela, prova disso eram as três marcas de um lado e uma de outro, em seu pescoço, precisamente onde as unhas da amazona encostaram quando lhe jogou contra a parede.

Ainda se perguntava quanto tempo ela ficaria ali, mas isso não era problema seu. Respirou fundo, dirigindo-se para a sala das arvores gêmeas, precisava meditar e recuperar o equilíbrio completo de seu cosmo.

Abrir os olhos daquela forma era arriscado demais, mas admitia que fora um pouco inconseqüente quanto a isso, mas sentira-se tentado em saber como era a jovem que fez o Escorpião encrenqueiro bater de frente consigo, pela primeira vez agindo por um bem maior sem que recebesse ordens.

**III – Mudanças.**

Sentou-se numa poltrona em um canto do quarto. Vendo-a remexer-se na cama dormindo tranqüilamente. Sentia-se curioso, queria saber o que acontecera antes de chegar, porque pelo visto o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro; ele pensou, ao ver o sempre impassível cavaleiro de Virgem sair de seu templo visivelmente abalado.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento. Lembrou-se do que conversara com Isadora há dois dias trás. Sentiu o quanto a jovem sofria desde a morte daquele aspirante que tentara matá-la. Fora em legitima defesa, mas isso a marcara, como ferro em brasas sobre a pele.

A cada vida que se esvaia por suas mãos, uma parte de si ia junto. Desde que começara a treinar, decidira que defenderia as pessoas que sofriam injustiças e os fracos que não tinham quem os defendesse e ela. Mas muitas coisas mudaram desde que retornara ao santuário. Aliás, não fora o único.

Desde a morte de Aioros.

Aiolia não era mais o mesmo.

Guilherme tornara-se um assassino frio que se intitulava Mascara da Morte.

Kamus tornara-se mais frio do que a própria Sibéria.

Mú deixara o santuário, mandando para o inferno qualquer um que tentasse impedi-lo.

Afrodite, bem... Esse não tinha nem o que falar, mais um narcisista prepotente, vai ver que era por isso que se dava bem com Shaka, ou melhor, eles se toleravam.

O único que parecia não se importar com isso e tentar apaziguar as coisas naquele inferno que o santuário se tornara era Aldebaran.

Ainda se perguntava porque raios ele escolheu essa vida, mas isso não lhe dizia respeito; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

-Mi-lo; ouviu a voz tremula de Isadora lhe tirar de seus pensamentos.

Levantou-se correndo da poltrona, indo sentar-se na beira da cama, ao lado dela.

-Estou aqui; ele sussurrou.

Viu-a abrir os olhos que já estavam marejados. Novamente aquele olhar carregado de dor. Que o fazia praguejar contra os céus. Como alguém poderia ser capaz de fazê-la sofrer tanto.

-O Shaka; ela começou, com a voz tremula.

-Xiiiii, fique calma; Milo pediu. –Não ligue para as besteiras que esse idiota fala. Agora apenas descanse;

A jovem assentiu, aos poucos deixando-se cair num sono profundo.

**IV – Partida.**

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Estava completamente recuperada. Depois daquele dia, Shaka não aparecera mais em Escorpião e Milo também dissera que nem sair de Virgem o cavaleiro saia. Provavelmente entrando em estado de meditação absoluta, que o fazia passar meses trancado dentro de Twin Sall.

Respirou fundo, olhando-se no espelho. Parecia uma garota normal, vestindo um típico vestido de verão e sandálias baixas, mas sabia que a realidade era outra. Aquela era a única forma de sair dali.

Lá fora á noite já caia sobre a Grécia. Dali a poucas horas estaria embarcando em um navio rumo ao continente americano.

Nesse período que estivera com o cavaleiro de Escorpião, haviam encontrado um lugar onde o santuário não possuía influencias e que fosse seguro para permanecer. Coincidentemente esse lugar era nada mais nada menos do que Holambra uma cidade localizada no estado de São Paulo, no Brasil.

A cidade também era conhecida pela produção de belas flores e festivais de primavera, um bom lugar para se viver; ela pensou.

Agora que dispunha de uma pequena fortuna de sua família para pagar a viagem e seus gastos, poderia ir até para outro lugar se quisesse. Lembrou-se com tristeza de como fora para se despedir de seu pai, embora sua mãe tivesse aquela opinião sobre sua escolha. Seu pai não, sempre lhe apoiara incondicionalmente e era graças a ele que estava partindo.

-Isadora; Milo chamou, batendo de leve na porta.

-Estou indo; Isadora respondeu. Pegou em cima da cama uma capa preta com capuz, vestiu-a e saiu do quarto.

Encontrou o cavaleiro andando impaciente de um lado para o outro do templo, como um leão enjaulado.

-Estou pronta; ela falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-É melhor irmos então; ele falou, inquieto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Andavam a passos rápidos pelo santuário, tentando não chamar a atenção. Precisavam chegar logo ao porto, antes que o barco partisse. A sombra das árvores os encobria. Fazendo com que pudessem aumentar a velocidade.

Por fim chegaram ao porto. O barco fazia suas ultimas chamadas de passageiros. Pararam próximo ao dec de embarque. Era a hora de se despedirem.

-Milo; Isadora falou num sussurro fraco, com os orbes marejados.

Ele aproximou-se. Envolvendo-a em um abraço carinhoso, ouvindo um baixo soluço escapar dos lábios da jovem. Céus, como era difícil ter de se despedir, nunca estivera ligado a alguém dessa forma, que pudesse confiar sem restrições, como um amigo para qualquer momento, mas agora ela tinha de partir.

-Não esquece de me escrever avisando que chegou viu; ele falou, com um meio sorriso, tocando-lhe a face para aparar a queda das lagrimas.

-Não vou esquecer; a jovem respondeu. –Obrigada por tudo Milo;

-Amigos são pra essas coisas; o cavaleiro falou, tentando manter o sorriso, embora seus orbes demonstrassem o quanto sofria pelo inevitável. –Nunca vou me esquecer de você; ele sussurrou, dando-lhe um terno beijo sobre o topo da testa.

-Nem eu de você, meu amigo; ela falou, tornando a abraçá-lo.

Alguns minutos se passaram, que só notaram quando o capitão do barco avisou que aquela era a ultima chamada. Afastaram-se, respirando fundo.

-Até algum dia; Isadora falou.

-Até;

Viu a jovem afastar-se acenando, enquanto recolocava o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça, subindo ao barco. Não demorou muito para ouvir os motores do mesmo serem acionados e aos poucos ele desaparecer na curva do Cabo. Uma lágrima solitária pendeu de seus orbes, sendo rapidamente aparada por seus dedos.

Deu as costas ao porto retornando a Escorpião...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em casa sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta. Estava tão acostumado com a presença da jovem ali, que o templo parecia frio e solitário sem ela. Sem aquele riso cristalino e a presença marcante.

Com passos lentos, caminhou pelo corredor principal, indo para seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, quase foi ao chão devido à surpresa do que encontrara. Arregalou os olhos, ao ver o quarto todo repleto de rosas azuis.

Aproximou-se da cama, único lugar que não havia rosas. Sobre o travesseiro encontrou um envelope bege com seu nome escrito e uma rosa sobre ele. Intrigado, abriu-o com cuidado.

__

_**Milo **_

_**Não sei mais como vão ser as coisas daqui pra frente, mas a você só tenho a agradecer. Não só por ter salvado minha vida, mas por ter sido o amigo que foi, no momento que mais precisei de alguém que me entendesse. Só desejo que um dia as Deusas do Destino venham a permitir que nos encontremos de novo, em uma Era de paz, sem aqueles Deuses Neuróticos ou Mestres arrogantes que acham que podem manipular o destino das pessoas. Espero que tenha gostado das rosas, aprendi a fazê-las nessas duas semanas que estive com você. A hora de ir esta chegando, mas saiba que nunca vou te esquecer. Até algum dia meu amigo. **_

_**Ass: Isadora.**_

__

Sentou-se na cama, com a carta em mãos. Respirou fundo, sentindo a doce essência das rosas impregnar em cada fibra sua.

-"Agora só nos resta seguir em frente"; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Final de fics sempre me deixam tristes, mas como eu sei que essa história continua, não to tão triste assim. Originalmente Isadora teria apenas dois capítulos, mas digamos que as Musas da Inspiração andaram dando uma passadinha em casa, o que acabou ajudando, para que essa crônica ganhasse um capitulo especial. O próximo, esta cheio de surpresas em 'Um novo reencontro'.

Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic e ainda perdem um pouco do seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo pessoal.

Kisus

Já ne...


	3. Um novo reencontro

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VIII**

**ISADORA**

****

**"Amigo verdadeiro é aquele que nos quer apesar de nada".**

**Sofocleto.**

**Capitulo 3: Um Novo Reencontro.**

**I – O Sonho.**

Remexeu-se incomodado na cama. Não sabia se era devido ao calor ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe impedia de continuar a dormir, mas aquele sonho novamente voltara. Há quantos anos não o tinha, ou quem sabe tivesse, apenas não se lembrasse; ele pensou, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a janela do quarto.

**-Sonho / Lembrança-**

O dia amanhecera chuvoso e triste. Talvez como reflexo da dor presente em todos aqueles corações. Sobre o campo verde, todos caminhavam em uma fila perfeita, acompanhando o cortejo, enquanto o pequeno garotinho de cabelos azulados abraçava fortemente uma menina quase da mesma idade, de longos cabelos vermelhos.

-Porque papai deixou ela ir? –ela perguntou, agarrando-se fortemente sobre as vestes do garoto, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem parar.

-Eu não sei; ele respondeu com a simplicidade e inocência de sua idade. Mantendo-a entre seus braços, como se isso fosse a única forma de acalmá-la, ela ergueu a cabeça em sua direção e viu-se preso nos orbes azuis quase cinza como o céu naquele dia de tempestade.

-Mas e agora? -Ela murmurou, fitando-o com aflição, como se buscasse em seus olhos os motivos para tudo aquilo.

-Não importa o que aconteça, nunca mais vou permitir que alguém lhe faça sofrer; ele sussurrou, encostando a testa sobre a dela, fechando os olhos.

-Promete? –ela perguntou, em tom esperançoso.

-Prometo, meu coração; ele respondeu num sussurro, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços. –"Meu coração... Do oceano"; ele completou em pensamentos.

**-Fim do Sonho/ Lembrança-**

-Devo estar ficando louco; Milo resmungou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, desde que começara a treinar para se tornar um cavaleiro aquele sonho o perseguia.

Sempre com a mesma menina, o mesmo dia de chuva e os mesmos orbes que pareciam ser a resposta para todo aquele enigma.

Como sentia falta de Isadora, pelo menos quando ela estava ali podiam conversar. Lembrou-se das vezes em que conversaram sobre isso, naquela época os sonhos não eram tão freqüentes e inquietantes como agora.

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. A única coisa que a amazona lhe falara era para procurar pela garota. Seria algo meio insano de se fazer, mas admitia que estava a cada dia mais convencido de que era isso que tinha de fazer.

Passara a vida toda esquivando-se de qualquer relacionamento sério, esperando que a garotinha de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, caísse de pára-quedas em sua vida, mas com o tempo passando e essa possibilidade se esvaindo, acabou por desanimar.

Saiu da janela, caminhando até uma cômoda no canto oposto do quarto. Observou com atenção uma cúpula sobre a mesma, iluminada por uma tênue luz azulada, onde dentro da redoma cristalizada, jazia uma perfeita e bela rosa azul. A ultima que sobrevivera ao tempo.

Com os dias passando e as rosas aos poucos perdendo a vida, ficou com medo de perder as poucas lembranças que tinha da presença da jovem ali. Então, engolindo seu orgulho, perguntou a Afrodite como ele fazia para manter as rosas do jardim de Peixes sempre vivas e bonitas.

Muito a contra gosto conseguira a resposta. Se elevasse seu cosmo a um certo nível, conseguira praticamente impermeabilizar a rosa, criando uma proteção em volta dela. Enquanto o cosmo do cavaleiro existisse, ela continuaria viva, mas também se ele enfraquecesse isso seria refletido nela.

Curiosamente isso dera certo, a rosa ainda sobrevivia e misteriosamente manterá-se viva até mesmo no período que esteve oficialmente morto, em meados a batalha de Hades.

Tocou levemente o cristal, vendo sua mão iluminar-se e a rosa brilhar mais intensa. Era sempre assim quando se aproximava. Ainda se perguntava onde Isadora estava, depois da batalha de Hades não tivera mais noticias da jovem, apenas que ela se estabelecera numa cidade no interior da capital, chamada Campos do Jordão, onde comercializava peças delicadas de artesanato e vivia com tranqüilidade.

Nas cartas que lhe mandava, ela nunca citava como estava realmente depois de tudo que acontecera, mas sempre demonstrava empolgação com alguma coisa nova que estivesse fazendo. A ultima vez que ela escrevera, lhe contara que fazia belas artes numa faculdade da capital. Achou ate irônico, porque ela mesma vivia dizendo que repudiava algumas artes, mas preferiu não comentar.

Perderam o contato completo, depois de dois meses. Quando a Guerra Santa começara. Afastou-se da redoma de cristal, dando um baixo suspiro. Agora as coisas eram outras e as pessoas que conhecera na época, também haviam mudado.

Não pode evitar de rir com esse pensamento. Se alguns anos atrás alguém lhe falasse que um dia veria Kamus de Aquário surtando por causa de ciúmes, ou Guilherme fazendo macarronada na casa do Leo, mandaria internar.

Mas a vida ás vezes é engraçada, da voltas de tal forma que ou lhe passa uma rasteira, ou lhe vira de ponta cabeça, porém tal pensamento apenas o fazia voltar em seu primeiro dilema, aonde poderia encontrar aquela garotinha?

-Droga, quando digo pra parar de pensar nisso, ai que não paro mesmo; o cavaleiro resmungou, enquanto saia do quarto em direção da cozinha, era melhor tomar um copo de água e ver se isso ajudava a conciliar o sono novamente.

**II – A Rosa.**

Sentou-se na arquibancada do Coliseu, visivelmente cansado. Não conseguira dormir o resto da madrugada, rolara a noite inteira que nem bife a milanesa na cama e o sono que era bom, não veio.

-Que cara é essa Milo? –Aiolia perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Chamara por ele, mas Milo simplesmente parecia não lhe ouvir, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando-se para o cavaleiro. –Oi Leo, disse alguma coisa?

-Estava perguntando porque você esta com essa cara? –o leonino falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é nada; Milo respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos e se concentrar no que estava a sua volta.

-Vamos Escorpião, você não me convenceu; Aiolia falou.

-Não é nada mesmo Leo, só to cansado; ele respondeu.

-Isso porque é quarta-feira ainda, já pensou se fosse segunda, depois de uma noitada na Toca do Baco; o cavaleiro brincou.

-Menos mal; ele balbuciou.

-Como?

-Nada, besteira minha; Milo se corrigiu. –Mas e ai, vamos treinar, ou vai me usar como desculpa para não apanhar do Saga; ele provocou.

-Hei, desde quando eu apanho do Saga? –Aiolia perguntou indignado.

-Desde quando você descobriu que eu sou mais forte do que você, cunhado; o geminiano provocou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios se aproximando.

Aiolia serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, pronto para começar lutar com o cavaleiro ali mesmo, quando um mensageiro entrou no Coliseu, chamando por alguém.

-Quem será que ele esta procurando? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para Saga e Aiolia. Eles negaram com um aceno.

**-MILO DE ESCORPIÃO;** a resposta veio a seguir.

-É com você; Saga falou, indicando para que ele fosse até lá.

-Estranho; Milo murmurou, levantando-se do banco e indo até o mensageiro. –Hei, sou eu; ele falou, chamando a atenção do homem.

-Sr Milo, tenho uma entrega para o Sr; o mensageiro falou.

-E o que é? – o cavaleiro perguntou curioso, vendo-o retirar de uma sacola, uma espécie de estojo longo e preto.

-Aqui esta; ele falou, entregando ao cavaleiro. –Com licença;

-Hei espere, quem mandou? –Milo perguntou, mas o mensageiro estava longe de mais para ouvi-lo. –Cara rápido; ele murmurou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Voltou-se curioso para o estojo em suas mãos, retirando uma fina fita de cetim vermelho que a envolvia, abriu-a. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Dentro do estojo havia uma delicada rosa azul. E ele só conhecia uma pessoa que as fabricava e que poderia lhe mandar como cartão de visitas.

-Hei Milo, o que era? –Aiolia perguntou, aproximando-se curioso.

-Depois a gente conversa, tenho de ir; ele respondeu, rapidamente fechando o estojo.

-Mas...; O leonino mal pode perguntar aonde ele ia, quando o cavaleiro já sumia na saída do Coliseu. -Estranho, o que será que ele recebeu? –Aiolia se perguntou.

-Você vem perguntar pra mim; Saga falou, parando ao lado dele, dando de ombros. –Mas e ai, vai ficar enrolando, ou podemos começar a treinar?

-Puff! Que seja; ele resmungou.

-Cunhado, prometo que não vou bater muito forte; Saga provocou.

-Isso é o que vamos ver, cunhado; Aiolia rebateu.

-Certamente; o geminiano rebateu, vendo a face do leonino ficar vermelha... De raiva.

**III – Reencontro.**

Subiu as escadas dos templos correndo. Sentindo o coração disparar a cada passo. Abriu a porta num rompante, porém decepcionou-se ao ver o templo vazio como sempre. Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja rebelde.

-Deve ser só coincidência; ele disse a si mesmo, enquanto fechava a porta de casa, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Colocou a mão sobre a fechadura da porta, estava prestes a abri-la, quando parou notando algo diferente. Aspirou o ar, sentindo a suave essência de rosas invadir suas narinas, provavelmente deveria ser aquela que estava dentro do quarto; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Por fim abriu a porta, tendo de se segurar na mesma para não ir ao chão, devido à surpresa. Novamente via seu quarto repleto de rosas azuis. Aproximou-se da cama, encontrando um envelope bege com seu nome. Sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de si, abriu-o rapidamente.

_**Senti saudades...**_

Era a única coisa escrita ali, mas que significava muito mais. Olhou para todos os lados, buscando pela jovem de orbes rosados, mas ela não estava ali. Então, onde estaria? –ele se perguntou.

Quando um estalo fez-se em sua mente, fazendo-o deixar o envelope sobre a cama, pegou apenas o estojo e saiu do quarto a passos rápidos, estava chegando a sala da armadura, quando viu a porta do terraço aberta. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu as escadas correndo.

Viu os longos cabelos verdes esvoaçarem com o vento, as mechas mais escuras continuavam as mesmas. A pele clara, estava agora um pouco mais bronzeada devido ao sol brasileiro.

Caminhou a passos calmos, aproximando-se. Viu-a virar em sua direção. Os orbes rosados ainda como podia se lembrar; ele pensou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Milo / Isadora; eles falaram juntos.

Fitaram-se intensamente, como se avaliassem as mudanças que o tempo lhes fizera, por fim aproximando-se, perdendo-se em um forte abraço, que transmitia toda a saudade que sentiam, por todos aqueles anos longe.

-Senti saudades; ela sussurrou, segurando-se fortemente nas vestes dele, sentindo as lágrimas correrem impiedosas por sua face.

-Eu também, muita saudade; ele respondeu, afagando-lhe as melenas.

Quanto tempo havia se passado, muitos anos desde a ultima vez em que estiveram juntos, mas agora, as coisas eram diferentes e os tempos outros.

As Deusas do Destino parecem sorrir. Fiando, tecendo e cortando a extensa tapeçaria da vida, que somente mortais tem o poder de alterar, criando com suas próprias mãos, o Destino.

O que vem a seguir? Somente com tempo e paciência podemos saber, mas o importante é nunca esquecer, que certos laços de amizade, jamais se rompem ou se esquecem.

Amigos verdadeiros são para a vida toda.

Aqui me despeço de todos, deixando minhas mais sinceras saudações e agradecimentos. E espero realmente poder encontrá-los numa próxima vez.

Até breve...

Dama 9


End file.
